1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device equipped with heat radiation fins and a fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device such as a portable computer is frequently provided with a heat radiation structure including heat radiation fins and a cooling fan. When the electronic device provided with such a heat radiation structure is used for a long time, dust will be deposited on the heat radiation fins. The dust deposited on the heat radiation fins reduces an efficiency of the cooling by the cooling fan.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2-301192 discloses a control board for an elevator, which is capable of cleaning dust deposited on heat radiation fins. In the control board, the heat radiation fins are located in a cooling air passage, and an inspection window is formed in a part of a case at a position facing the heat radiation fins. The inspection window is covered with a covering member, which may be opened and closed.
A place of the heat radiation fins where dust tends to deposit are the side face of the heat radiation fins facing the cooling fan. In the case of the control board, the heat radiation fins and the cooling fan are closely arranged with each other. It is therefor impossible to clean the side face of the heat radiation fins facing the cooling fan. If a window and a space for the cleaning purpose are provided around the heat radiation fins, air flowing from the cooling fan to the heat radiation fins leaks to flow in untended directions. This results in decreasing the efficiency of the cooling of the heat radiation fins by the cooling fan.